Pangeran Raven dan Putri Tsundere
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Ini adalah kisah, dimana seorang Pangeran mencari seseorang yang pantas menjadi pasangan takdirnya. Claude, atas perintah sang Pangeran, ia akan mencari pasangan takdir yang cocok. Mungkin… / Kisah yang diketik oleh author yang bernama Rain-B (panggil saja Reinbi) / Multichap / NOW UPDATE! CHAPTER 3 !
1. That Story, Beginning

Malam ini begitu cerah. Dengan ditaburi milyaran kelap-kelip bintang dan bulan purnama. Tenang dan damai. Semua orang sudah nyaman di tempat tidur masing-masing. Keheningan malam membuat orang yang tidur terlelap. Sunyi…..dan sepi….—

"EDWARRRRDD! LIIIZZY! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT TIDUR KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

—oh, terkecuali untuk yang satu ini.

"Nggak mau! Week!"

"Weeek! Ibu cereweeettt!"

Dasar anak kurang ajar. Ibu sendiri dikatain begitu. Dasar anak kurang ajar. Dasar anak—

GUBRAK GUBRAK KLONTANG BRUGH

"Heeeeiiiii!" pekik sang ibu ketika kedua anaknya mulai menuruni tangga.

—gak bisa diatur…

BRUK BRAK DRAP DRAP DRAP KLONTANG GRAB!

Setelah insiden 'kucing dan dua tikus' yang sangat membutuhkan waktu yang banyak tadi, tanpa ampun, sang ibu yang sudah mendapatkan (tepatnya, menangkap) kedua anaknya yang bandel langsung menyeretnya ke ruangan dimana semua orang biasa menggunakannya untuk tidur. (ingin menambahkan efek lebay? Silahkan putar soundtrack yang sering digunakan sinetron di salah satu stasiun tv In*onesia)

Rengekan manja serta makian ala bocah terlontar dari mulut kedua kakak beradik ini. Tentu saja, Francis –sang ibu— hiraukan sambil mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam. Semakin memberontak, Francis mengantar kedua anaknya di tempat tidur masing-masing. Dengan paksa tentunya.

Francis menhela nafas pelan, "Kenapa kalian tidak mau tidur? Berikan alasan kalian"

"Tidur itu membosankan..," jawab anak lelakinya cepat

"Dan aku masih mau bermain, ibu…," sela anaknya yang perempuan yang tengah memainkan bonekanya.

"Tapi kalian harus tidur. Beraktifitas pada malam hari tidak cocok dengan anak seumuran kalian. Jadi mainnya besok saja. Sekarang, kalian tidur biar besok nggak mudah capek" tuturnya penuh nada keibuan yang tegas.

Bukan 'tanda mengerti' yang didapat Francis, yang didapatnya malah sama seperti saat ia menyuruh kedua anaknya tidur. Omelan, penat, beban pikiran ditambah rengekan anak-anaknya membuat kepalanya panas. Pusing. Jika dibiarkan, ia dapat stress (menurut author).

Jari-jarinya yang lentik memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya yang sedari tadi sudah berkedut, "Ibu punya dongeng nih. Ibu akan menceritakannya jika kalian menurut dan tidur nanti"

Seketika kakak beradik ini menoleh dan mengambil posisi siaga ditempat tidur masing-masing untuk mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur dari ibunya. Francis tersenyum tipis, menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan mengambil posisi duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Memang kedua anaknya ini bandel dan keras kepala, tapi sangat menggemaskan jikalau sudah menurut dan wajah penasarannya yang begitu polos dan kekanak-kanakkan. Awwww~ (?)

"Aku mau cerita tentang robot-robot jahat dari luar angkasa yang menyerang bumi! Lalu, datanglah robot-robot baik yang akan berperang melawan robot jahat! Pemimpin robot yang baik itu adalah robot mobil truk!" pinta Edward –anak lelakinya—

_Tunggu, sepertinya saya pernah mendengar itu…_

"Tidak! Aku mau cerita yang romantis! Kisah cinta terlarang antara seorang pria yang jatuh cinta ke sesama rekan prianya sekaligus mantan teman sekolah~!" sahut Lizzy tak mau kalah dengan kakaknya dengan mengambil prolog cerpen yang dibacanya di perpustakaan sekolah umum.

_H-hei! Itu bukan kisah cinta yang diperuntukkan anak-anak umur 4 tahun!_

Francis dan Edward terdiam ditambah _poker face_. Terdiam dengan _request_ Lizzy barusan yang terbilang cukup _'WAOW'_ di usianya sangat dini.

"Lizzy, dimana kamu—"

"Aku baca di perpustakaan sekolah itu lho~". Jawaban –yang sempat memotong pertanyaan Francis— Lizzy yang _innocent_ membuat Francis tambah tercengang. Tak menyadari _virus_ fujoshi akan menempel pada putrinya di usia dini!

Hening sejenak….

"Uhuk! Tapi ibu punya cerita yang **lebih** bagus daripada cerita yang pernah kalian baca atau dengar **sebelumnya**!" serunya penuh penekanan di kata 'lebih' dan 'sebelumnya', mengingat request Lizzy yang cukup _'WAOW'_ di usianya sangat dini.

Dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Benarkah? Ceritakan dong bu!"

"Ini adalah kisah yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain selain ibu. _Are you ready_?"

Edward dan Lizzy dengan antusias mengganguk sebagai ganti jawaban mereka. Francis cukup senang sekaligus lega.

Lega? Oh itu karena request Lizzy yang—kalian tahu kelanjutan kalimat ini, silahkan dilanjutkan sendiri—

Francis berdehem, "Nah, pada suatu lagenda—…"

.

.

**Pangeran Raven dan Putri Tsundere** © **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**

**Kuroshitsuji** © **Yana Toboso**

.

.

Warning:

Typos (maybe?), shounen-ai (kemungkinan pindah ke straight), historical-drama-fiction (?), oc's for Sebastian Parents, istilah 9gag bermunculan, bahasa broken-crack (gaul?) di berbagai bahasa, humor inside

.

.

Summary:

Ini adalah kisah, dimana seorang Pangeran mencari seseorang yang pantas menjadi pasangan takdirnya.

.

.

**That Story, Beginning**

.

Pada suatu lagenda yang terkenal di negeri Englandriaf, terdapat gua ajaib yang dihuni oleh para peri. Tapi bukan sembarang peri. Disebut begitu karena para peri penghuni gua ajaib ini sangatlah kuat sihirnya. Salah satu peri yang paling terkenal adalah peri cinta. Barangsiapa yang meminta bantuan percintaannya dengan peri ini, kelak akan terkabul. Konon, bagi yang beruntung, cintanya tak akan pernah pudar dimakan zaman.

Tapi…

Sekarang hanyalah dongeng. Hanya sedikit yang mempercayainya. Walau…

…keberadaan gua ajaib ini benar-benar ada.

_._

_Hai peri, hai peri  
peri yang didalam gua, keluarlah  
sekeranjang kue hangat menunggumu di luar,  
bisakah para peri membantuku?_

_._

Pemuda raven bermurung ria di balkon kamarnya. Kedua lengannya menahan berat bagian tubuh atasnya dengan menumpu di pembatas balkon batu putih. Membiarkan deru angin menyapa tubuhnya. Membuat rambutnya teracak-acak oleh angin yang nakal. Mata rubynya menatap lurus hutan rimbun dihadapannya. Mulutnya sedikit terkatup. Helaan nafas panjang dan gumaman tak jelas terdengar dari bibirnya.

Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya yakin bahwa pemuda ini dilanda kebosanan yang amat sangat. Apalagi jika ia menghadap sebelah barat, maka ia akan melihat perumahan penduduk desa yang menurutnya akan bertambah bosan jika terus diamati.

_Lagipula buat apa melototi pemukiman desa, Sebastian?_

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk…." Ucapnya tanpa merubah posisi awalnya. Pengawal kerajaan—pengetuk pintu tadi—langsung masuk dan memberi hormat. Tentunya hormatnya tadi tak dilihat sang Pangeran yang begitu khusyuk memandangi hamparan hutan yang jauh di depannya.

Ah, pengawal khusus Raja. Pasti ayahanda menyuruhnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Penting tentunya. Tak biasanya ayahanda memanggilnya di tengah kesibukannya sebagai raja negeri ini.

Pemuda raven yang biasa disapa Sebastian merasa beruntung karena tidak ada yang membaca pikirannya yang kini mencari suara gaib yang berkata '_Lagipula buat apa melototi pemukiman desa, Sebastian?'_ barusan. Kini ia harus menjaga _gaya_nya agar selalu terlihat keren dan _emo_ dengan siapa pun dan dimana pun dia berada.

_Narsis_me.

Pengawal tersebut mengangkat punggungnya, "Hamba diperintahkan yang mulia Raja dan Ratu untuk mengantar anda di ruang keluarga"

.

.

"Ah! Sebastian putraku tersayang! Kemari dan duduk bersama!" sambut sang Ratu bagaikan tak bertemu setahun dengan putra semata wayangnya. Sebastian—sang putra sekaligus pangeran negeri Englandriaf hanya mengangguk datar tanpa ekspresi segera mengambil duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Jadi….apa yang ayahanda dan ibunda bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya, datar. Ingat, gaya emo…. Gaya emo…

Ratu—ibu Sebastian—langsung menuangkan teh poci hangat untuk anaknya. "Aih, aih… santailah dulu. Kita nikmati teh dan kue nya sebelum dingin. Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Sebenarnya…Ayah dan bundamu ingin menimang cucu, Sebastian." Tutur Blaire tenang –dengan memotong kalimat istrinya— dan ucapannya barusan membuat Sebastian tersedak teh yang baru diminumnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan tak sempat mengelap mulutnya, "*coughcough*…m-maksud ayah!?"

"Maksud ayah adalah, kami ingin kamu menikah, nak. Umurmu sudah diperbolehkan untuk menikah. Lihatlah teman-temanmu di negeri seberang, mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tapi kamu sendiri belum mempunyai seseorang untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu.." jawab Tatiana menggantikan suaminya berbicara, diam-diam mencubit lengan Blaire—balasan akibat memotong kalimatnya tadi.

Blaire menahan perih (gara-gara dicubit. Cucian deh lo *?*)"Maka dari itu, kami ingin meminangmu dengan putri dari kerajaan termashyur di negri timur tengah. Kami sangat berharap jika—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, ayah." potongnya tegas. Nampak ketidaksukaan di raut wajahnya.

"Baiklah, ayah tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi siapa calon pengantinmu? Apa perlu diselenggarakan sayembara diseluruh pelosok negri?"

"Tidak perlu, ayah" jeda, Blaire menaikkan alis sebelah, "Biarkan aku yang menemukan pasangan takdirku sendiri. Aku akan pergi merantau"

"Apa kau akan merantau?". Sebastian mendongak mukanya ke sang ayah dengan ekspressi 'YOU DON"T SAY?'.

"Kapan?" Tanya Tatiana

"8000 tahun mendatang, bunda."

"Itu kelamaan, anakku..."

"Maka dari itu aku izin ya, bunda". Didekapnya wanita yang berada disampingnya. Merasakan kehangatan keibuan. Aroma mawar menyerbak dari gaun sutranya. Menambah sensasi aromatik yang menenangkan dari seorang ibu.

Tatiana mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Membalasnya dengan mengelus pelan punggung Pangeran.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia. Ditengah rimbunnya hutan. Menunggang kuda hitam dilengkapi perlengkapan dan bekal sederhana. Ia akan merantau demi mencari pasangan takdirnya.

Pakaian kerajaan yang dipakainya tadi sudah diganti dengan pakaian yang _simpel_. Jaket berhoodie hitam dibalut jas panjang selutut hitam-putih dan celana kain hitam (author: jujur dah, saya bingung jelasinnya kayak gimana).

Tentu saja pangeran kita yang kece ini menunggang kuda yang keren. Kuda hitam dan pelindung zirah dikepala kuda. Simpel dan kece. Biar khas kerajaan nggak _keluar_ (?).

Sebastian tentu menolak menggunakan saran ayahnya yang harus menggunakan baju zirah biar terlihat _gace_ (baca: gagah-kece). Alasan Sebastian pun satu; biar gak kelihatan kayak kesatria baja hitam salah zaman.

Berbagai rintangan sudah ia lalui. Melewati lembah, menaiki gunung, turun gunung, melintasi lintasan sungai beraliran deras, menghindar dari serangan hewan beracun dan buas, lalu dilanjutkan terbang pake elang layaknya sinetron silat laga di negri seberang. Oke yang terbang pake elang ini cuma candaan doang. Gak kurang, gak lebih -_- (?)

Langit hampir gelap. Matahari akan pulang ke singgasananya. Bulan samar-samar mengintip di balik gumpalan awan abu-abu. Suasana hutan yang notabene hutan terangker dan banyak pohon ("_kalau hutan memang banyak pohon, dodol" _umpat semuanya pada saya) membuat suasana menjadi tambah suram.

Jalan setapak yang berbatu di tengah hutan yang gelap tidak membantu kudanya untuk melaju lebih cepat. Daripada itu, ia dan kudanya juga letih akibat terus melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa henti. Oh, beruntungnya Pangeran _kece_ ini. Tak lama ia ingin mencari tempat istirahat, tampaklah sebuah gua yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang besar maupun kecil, namun dapat digunakan untuk Sebastian dan kudanya beristirahat sementara.

Ia pun menghampiri mulut gua yang seluruhnya hampir diselimuti tanaman rambat dan lumut-lumut ijo. Disentuhnya lumut ijo yang dekat jangkauannya. Seperti yang ia duga, lumut ijo itu berlendir.

"Jorok, ih" umpatnya dengan nada perempuan.

_Namanya juga gua ditengah hutan. Terus kenapa lu pegang-pegang tuh lumut ijo kalo itu udah jorok, dodol_

Ia mencari-cari suara gaib (baca: author) yang dari tadi sudah mengganggunya dari awal cerita. "Suara siapa sih tadi? _Reseh_ amat…" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Daripada itu, kudanya sudah _ngemis_ enggak sabar minta istirahat.

Setibanya didalam gua, diikat tali kudanya pada salah satu batu yang menjulang tinggi dan memberi makan rerumputan hutan.

Dirasa urusan dengan kudanya yang _rese_ sudah selesai, tibalah saatnya dirinya untuk istirahat (jiah, bahasanya..). Bekal dari rumah uhukataubisadibilangdariista nauhuk cukup buat perutnya. Dinding gua yang nggak selembab mulut gua (ingat, jangan lupa dengan lumut ijonya *?*) tadi cocok buat sandaran.

Istirahatnya yang tenang itu tidak lama setelah kudanya meloncat kaget. Sehingga Sebastian juga ikut terkejut. Kudanya melompat tak karuan kesana kemari dengan pelaku yang berada tepat dihidungnya, tarantula. (author menjauh mundur 15 langkah dari kejadian)

Lengan kirinya terluka akibat goresan dengan batuan tajam dan tak sengaja meneteskan darah diatas pola pentagram di lantai gua yang kasar. Sebastian mengabaikan luka di lengannya. Semakin dibiarkan, kudanya yang _kece_ mungkin akan lari luntang-luntung ke hutan.

"Hey! Tenang!" teriak Sebastian, menenangkan kudanya yang terkejut karena seekor tarantula muncul didepan hidung kuda.

Tak butuh lama kudanya kembali tenang. Sebastian menghela nafas lega. Tapi kelegaannya tak berakhir begitu saja.

Pola pentagram yang didasar gua mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna topaz dan menerangi gua. Mata rubynya menatap takjub tanpa menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab fenomena ini terjadi. Makin lama cahaya tersebut membentuk kabut dan wujud seorang manusia bergender laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Ralat. Tingginya sama dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, topi unik membuat ia lebih tinggi 10 cm.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Ketuk langkah berirama menuju Sebastian. Membuat gema didalam gua yang lembab.

**TAP TAP SREK**

Pria misterius tersebut berhenti—menjaga jarak 5 meter dari Sebastian. Memperbaiki jas unik dan kacamata yang ia gunakan. Matanya yang sewarna dengan topaz menatap lurus dan menunduk hormat tak lupa menyematkan telapak tangan di dada kirinya.

.

.

"Salam kenal, wahai tuanku yang baru….

—sedikit mendongak kepalanya sembari menunjukkan tatapan mata topaznya yang tajam—

..Sebastian Michaelis.."

.

.

**That Story, Beginning [END]**

.

.

.

**Omake?**

"Disebut begitu karena para peri—bla bla bla bla", Francis masih mendongeng dengan khusyu (?). Tidak menyadari, kedua anaknya diam-diam berbisik,

"Kakak, aku mau tanya…" _bisik bisik bisik_

"Apa?" _bisik bisik bisik_

"Cinta diantara saudara disebut _incest_ 'kan?" _bisik bisik bisik innocent_

Hening

"L-lizzy….dengerin cerita ibu dulu deh, yuk?" _bisik bisik bisik hening_

Lalu keduanya menyudahi bisik-bisik yang (lagi-lagi) tidak disadari oleh Francis dan lanjut mendengarkan cerita Francis. Sedangkan Edward masih merutuk _'kenapa dengan adikku? Kenapa dengan adikku?'_ berulang-ulang di dasar hatinya.

Yah, kau tidak akan pernah membayangkan masa depan adikmu yang manis nan lugu, Edward.

[omake? End.]

* * *

**Dibalik Layar 'Pangeran Raven dan Putri Tsundere':**

Ah, readers yang berbaik hati telah membaca **ULANG **story saya, arigatou gonzaimasu~ \(u_u)/  
benar kan? Ceritanya beda kan? Saya tulis ulang lagi, karena datanya udah LUDES. Emang sih, saya rombak dikit di bagian awal #duagh

Yak, mari kita bahas **PRPT** (**P**angeran **R**aven dan **P**utri **T**sundere). Mengenai orangtua Sebastian, disini memakai OC. **Blaire** (as Sebastian father a.k.a King of Englandriaf) dan **Tatiana** (as Sebastian mother a.k.a Queen of Englandriaf).

Btw, nama negeri dan kerajaannya sama. Asal-usul (?) nama Englandriaf adalah plesetan dari nama England (Inggris). Jadi settingnya nggak jauh-jauh dari negeri Inggris (apanya? =.=a )  
oh ya, rasanya pasti anda sekalian tau siapa pria misterius ini ^w^ (berhubung sudah kasih sedikit spoiler pada cerita -_-a *laugh*).

Ceritanya kependekkan? Tenang, ini masih prolog. Ehehehe (^_^)7

Setelah melalui proses berkepanjangan (iye, ane ngaku kalo ane lagi mikir itu suka kelamaan), fanfic ini gak jadi buat steampunk SebasCielDay. Kenapa? Kalau ketauan siapa pengantin Sebby, ceritanya udah ketauan dong? Jadi bosenin dong? Jadi, saya tidak tahu endingnya (hah!?). mungkin aja dari kelompok Shinigami tuh atau madam Red gitu =w= #nyeahahahaha  
btw, saya juga dilema sama genre PRPT yang bingungin 7 keliling… adventure/drama atau adventure/parody ? atau ANGST? Ada yang mau kasih saran?

Notesnya jadi kepanjangan. Yah, udah ciri khas saya. Suka bikin penjelasan panjang, ruwet, dan gak jelas. Yang penting itu sudah menjadi _trade mark_ saya, biar lain daripada yang lain #authortukangmaksa #ditembakmassal #menghindaralapaparusia (?)

Setidaknya, setelah membaca, bisakah meninggalkan jejak **review** agar membuat saya lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic PRPT ? RnR yak~ folfave diterima, diusahakan jika nge-flame pakai kata-kata sopan dan gak boleh pakai bahasa kotor ^^

.

.

**THANKS TO READ AND REVIEW, READERS AND SILENT READERS TOO~!**

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!  
**

Rainbow 'Walker' Castle


	2. That Story, Stranger

**Warning:** typos (maybe?), _**genre campur sari**_, historical-drama-fiction (?), oc's for Sebastian Parents, istilah meme atau 9gag bertebaran, bahasa tak baku , humor inside.

**Summary: **Ini adalah kisah, dimana seorang Pangeran mencari seseorang yang pantas menjadi pasangan takdirnya. Dengan 'teman' baru di tengah perjalanannya, petualangan pun dimulai.

**NB:** sedikit catatan, karena istilah 9gag bertebaran, kemungkinan scene OOC bakalan ada. Mohon perhatian dan bantuannya u_u

Oh ya, satu lagi…ini diantara **Warning** dan **NB**, saya sebetulnya tidak promosi atau macem-macem yang berhubungan dengan iklan atau animanga de el el. Kenapa gak saya sensor? Karena sensor dapat menimbulkan kurangnya humor, menurut saya sih :D (terserah pendapat anda :D). mungkin aja yang gak tau yang dimaksudkan karena sensor yang mengganggu. Toh, ini masuk rated T :p *gaplok author*. Sekian :D

* * *

Pada suatu lagenda yang terkenal di negeri Englandriaf, terdapat gua ajaib yang dihuni oleh para peri. Tapi bukan sembarang peri. Disebut begitu karena para peri penghuni gua ajaib ini sangatlah kuat sihirnya. Salah satu peri yang paling terkenal adalah peri cinta. Barangsiapa yang meminta bantuan percintaannya dengan peri ini, kelak akan terkabul. Konon, bagi yang beruntung, cintanya tak akan pernah pudar dimakan zaman. Masihkah ada yang percaya?

.

.

**Pangeran Raven dan Putri Tsundere** © **Rainbow Walker Castle**

**Kuroshitsuji** © **Yana Toboso**

.

.

.

**That Story, Stranger**

.

_Cerita sebelumnya (kayak di komik-komik euy)_

"Tidak perlu, ayah" jeda, Blaire menaikkan alis sebelah, "Biarkan aku yang menemukan pasangan takdirku sendiri. Aku akan pergi merantau"

Blaire menatap anak semata wayangnya, "Apa kau akan merantau?" Tanya Blaire.

Seolah-olah ada kilatan di mata Sebastian, ia menoleh kearahnya ala slow motion biar menambahkan efek dramatis. Dengan raut yang dramatis tapi ganteng emo kepedean, Sebastian menatap wajah ayahnya. _Eh, mas Sebas, jangan gaya oh-so-gai, mas….ini bapak lo sendiri…_

Tetap dengan wajah ganteng emo juga Blaire tatep-tatepan sama anaknya. Tatiana bengong bentar karena gak kebagian dialog disini.

JRENG. Ekspresi emo tadi berubah drastis jadi ekspresi Nicolas Cage 'You Don't Say'.

.

END

.

_Mengapa diantara cerita-cerita sebelumnya yang lebih keren…kenapa pilih bagian ini sih _(=_=)

.

Dari balik kusen jendela mewah istana terlihat raja dan ratu berdua menikmati pemandangan hamparan ladang gandum milik para petani. Terbenamnya matahari tepat di kincir angin bagaikan lukisan _realisme_ yang _naturalis_. Memancarkan sinar kemerah-merahan dilangit. Entah mengapa saya menjadi puitis begini…—lupakan kalimat terakhir tadi—

"Matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat…..sudah sore…" basa-basi katanya—Raja—. Tatiana menunjukkan ekspresi Nicolas Cage yang populer dengan YOU-DON'T-SAY.

"Istriku, kenapa mukamu begitu?" tanya Blaire heran, tadi anaknya, sekarang istrinya. _'Apa ekspresi Nicolas Cage sangat populer di zaman ini?'_ batinnya.

_Setidaknya populer di zaman saya (author), Blaire….._

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Sebastian ya?", Jawaban yang dilontarkan Tatiana sukses menginterupsi Blaire yang _asyik_ mencari suara gaib (baca: author) yang datang entah dari mana. Bagai datang tak diundang, pulang gak dijemput. Begitulah pepatah horror dari negeri Indonezria.

"Kamu ini bagaimana? Sebastian baru berangkat 8 jam yang lalu, kan? Apa kamu meragukannya?"

"Benar juga sih. Dia sudah besar, kuat, ahli bertarung dan tampan sepertimu. Tapi—….ah, mungkin aku terlalu memanjakannya" tuturnya tersipu.

Insting 'jahil' Blaire pun bersinyal ketika mendengar _'tampan sepertimu'_.

"Mama nggak asyik nih. Masa' cuma Cebby –panggilan Sebastian waktu masih bayi. Believe it or not— dimanja, sedangkan papa nggak?" godanya manja.

Tatiana mendengus ala _tsundere_ menanggapi suami sekaligus Raja negeri Englandriaf sementara suaminya masih menggodanya seperti halnya; _'mama ja-at ih' _atau _'mama kalau cemberut tambah imut loh'_ dan sebangsanya, eh, sebagainya.

"Papa….ingat nggak?" jeda—membuat Blaire menghentikan 'gombalan' anehnya—, "…papa juga merantau demi aku?"

"Hahaha… mama mulai genit deh", kekehnya genit

"IIIIKKKHHH! PAPAAA!" teriaknya sambil _menjewer_ mesra telinga Blaire yang sukses 'bermain' jahil dengan punggungnya.

Mulai deh, _mesra-mesraan _(ala suami-istri) kalau sudah berduaan. Tanpa pengawal yang menjaga didalam ruangan maupun diluar ruangan. Ditambah anaknya yang semata wayang pergi merantau entah kapan kembalinya. Kesempatan. Tipikal orangtua.

Sebelum otak kalian yang masih polos itu tercemar (atau malah udah tercemar #taboked), mari kita kembali menyusuri hutan.

Ditengah dedaunan dan pohon hutan yang rimbun, terdapatlah sebuah gua yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar, tak terlalu kecil.

Tapi didalamnya buntu—tak ada jalan keluar walau didalam gua terdapat lorong-lorong yang terpencar dimana-mana. Tapi sama saja. Buntu.

Tepat 10 meter dari mulut gua. Kita dapat melihat seorang pangeran, dengan perban membalut lengan kirinya. Wajahnya yang tampan begitu sedikit muram, begitu pula kudanya—tak mengurusi majikannya. Tetap mengunyah tumpukan jerami basah dengan _selow_nya_._

_Manusia aja bisa cuek, apalagi kuda. Emang bisa?(#gubrak)_

Sedangkan disebelah sang kuda, berdirilah sang pria misterius. Tengah memberi setumpuk jerami untuk kudanya. Mukanya terlalu datar. Begitu pula topinya yang ketinggian. Membuatnya harus memungutnya lagi apabila terjatuh akibat ketabrak stagmit gua. Berulang kali pula.

Sebastian menatap si jidat lebar dengan bosan.

.

_Flashback~_

_"Salam kenal, wahai tuanku yang baru..Sebastian Michaelis.."_

_Sebastian sedikit terkejut. Perasaannya campur aduk. Cenat-cenut kenapa ada orang asing (asal-usulnya gak jelas pula) dapat mengetahui namanya._

"_Kenapa kau…bisa—? "_

"—_mengetahui nama anda, Master?" manik topaznya berkilat. "—anda tak perlu tahu, Master"_

"_Hei! Kau sudah memotong kata-kataku tadi, dan sekarang kau bilang 'tak perlu tahu'. Dan lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Master! Aku bukan majikanmu!" sembur Sebastian dengan sewotnya._

_Konon, sifat sewotnya ini turun dari ibunya._

"_Tapi, Master…—,"_

"_Aaagh! Tuh kan master-master lagi! Udah gue bilang, gue bukan master lu! Kenal aja gak!" sembur Sebastian tambah sewot._

"_Tapi itu karena—"_

"_Apa!?"_

"_Naskah ini…Seba—Sebastian.." katanya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk lembar kertas naskah._

_Sebastian dengan nggak sopan-sopannya langsung main comot naskah nista itu._

**[Sinetron Laga: Master Lumping and friends]**

_Sebastian sweatdrop. 'apa-apaan ini!?' tanyanya dalam batin. Tapi dengan ke-kepo-an tingkat mahadewa, ia membaca lanjutannya._

**[Scene 1]  
Seorang kesatria yang merupakan pangeran dari negeri seberang mengendarai kuda hitam pergi berkelana sendirian.**

_Sebastian menatap dirinya sendiri dan kudanya. Anjir….kudanya hitam dan dia sendiri pangeran._

_Ia pun lanjutin baca._

**[Scene 2]  
Si kesatria tapi Pangeran itu minta ijin sama orangtuanya untuk merantau.**

_Sebastian manggut-manggut jenggot. Tapi karena secara teknis (?) ia tak punya jenggot, maka ia manggut-manggut belah tengahnya._

**[Scene 3]  
Terjadilah scene terlarang antara orangtua si Pangeran.**

_Mata Sebastian menyipit disertai muka orang cengo dan sweatdrop._

**[Scene 4]  
Pangeran berkelana mencari istri. Tetapi saat di gua, ia bertemu pria aneh yang diduga siluman spiderremang yang suka memangsa bocah shota.**

_Ekspresi Sebastian mulai horor tapi ia lanjutin baca._

**[Scene 5]  
Siluman spiderremang menyapa si Pangeran tapi Pangeran tak mengenalnya. Padahal mereka adalah teman sepermainan. Untuk meyakinkan si Pangeran yang ngakunya emo, Spiderremang memberikan naskah ini. Bagi yang membaca silahkan baca ini dari awal scene—**

—**BREEEEEEEKKKKK** *suara kertas sobek*

"_Woi! Ini apaan sih!? Isinya gila.." geram Sebastian sambil nyodok-nyodok muka si orang-asing-misterius itu pake naskah yang setengah terbelah. Dengan anggunnya, si orang-asing-misterius itu menyingkirkan kertas naskah setengah terbelah dua itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu ia berkata,_

"_Itu _Mirai Nikki_ !" dengan ekspresi Nicolas Cage._

_Sebastian kaget. "_Mirai Nikki_? Ciyuss lo? Gue masih belum mau mati di tangan pemilik _Mirai Nikki_ kedua Dx "_

_Si orang-asing-misterius itu facepalm. Over-extremely-facepalm tepatnya._

_Ia menabok pipi Sebastian pake kertas naskah tadi, "Bego. Udah tau kita dari fandom _Kuroshitsuji_, kok tiba-tiba nyambung kesono (_Mirai Nikki_) sih, mas? Ini kan bukan crossover!" katanya ngocehin si Sebastian. Padahal dia yang pertama kali yang nyambung-nyambung ke fandom lain (-_-)_

"_Eh, mas! Jangan dikasih tau kalo kita ini lagi syuting fanfic (?) ! aduh… gimana sih toh?" sahut Sebastian balik marahin si orang-asing-misterius yang langsung bisik minta maaf._

_Lalu keduanya terdiam._

"_Baidewei, kamu sudah tahu nama saya. Tidak sopan jika saya tidak mengenal nama anda" ucap Sebastian buka awal pembicaraan dan jabat tangan._

"_Nama saya Claude Faustus. Iblis yang sudah terikat kontrak darah anda beberapa belas menit lalu. Karena itulah saya bisa keluar. Mulai detik ini saya akan memanggil anda Master. Nah, mari kita akhiri drama-dramaan ini. Aku capek."_

_Wajah Sebastian seperti mengatakan 'Why Not?'. "Ya, aku juga capek. Laper gak? Kita ke Laundry yuk?"_

_Claude merangkul Sebastian layaknya sahabat lama, "Ayo! Hei, disana ada bubur digoreng gak?"_

_Sebastian mengangguk dan mereka berdua berlalu dari tempat ke Laundry untuk istirahat makan siang. Lalu diakhiri juga dengan logo berbentuk huruf M di mesin cuci sebagai icon iklan ini._

_._

_._

(yang tulisan bercapslock dibawah ini adalah murni teriakan Reinbi)

HEI MAU KEMANA KALIAN BERDUA!? HARUSNYA KALIAN BERTARUNG DAN KENALAN SESUAI NASKAH SAYA! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI!? FLASHBACK-NYA JADI KEPANJANGAN GARA-GARA DIALOG ANEH KALIAN! HEI KEMBALII! NGAPAIN KE LAUNDRY BUAT MAKAN SIANG!? SAMPE AMERICA TAHAN PUASA GAK MAKAN BURGER PUN, GAK ADA BUBUR DIGORENG! Dan lagi…..MEMANGNYA DI TENGAH HUTAN ADA LAUNDRY!?

Ah ya sudahlah! Lupakan saja! End of flashback langsung!

_End of Flashback (dengan terpaksa)_

.

Sebastian menghela nafas panjang lalu ia keluarkan. Tarik nafas….keluarkan… *sfx: suara kentut* Woi, jangan keluarin lewat belakang dong mas!

Ehem. Sebastian dengan gaya emo kebosenan ia ngelirik-lirik Claude…berharap bisa keluar bareng ke Laundry dan makan disana. Tapi sang author sudah menjaga pintu keluar biar gak kabur lagi.

"Master..saya lihat anda adalah perantau. Kemana tujuan anda selanjutnya, Master?" Tanya Claude dari belakang membuat Sebastian berjengit kaget tapi demi harga diri seorang Pangeran Emo berkualitas tinggi yang difermentasikan, eh maaf, maksud saya sebagai Pangeran Emo sejati ia jaga image. Pura-pura gak kaget.

"Hm! Aku bukanlah perantau biasa. Melainkan… aku adalah…. *sfx: suara show jadul berputar* (sambil bergaya ala James Bond)...PERANTAU YANG AMAT BIASA-BIASA SAJA! Yeaah.."

Claude dan para kru yang menyunting (emang ada?) termasuk author bergubrak massal.

"Euuh…Master?" Tanya Claude setelah Sebastian selesai gaya-gayaan. Ia ingin sekali bertanya _"Rumah sakit jiwa yang menampung Master itu dulunya dimana?"_ tapi ia urungkan. Takut digaplok pake kayu batangan.

"Claude Faustus…kau adalah iblis yang terikat kontrak darahku yang paling awesomeness emo ini. Mulai sekarang aku Master-mu. Turuti semua perintahku dan ini absolute." Kata Sebastian sambil menaruh pedang yang entah dari mana ke pundak kanan Claude yang udah jongkok.

Eh, kenapa jongkok dan bukan berlutut pake satu kaki ? Itu karena berlutut ala kesatria itu udah terlalu mainstream.

Sebastian melanjutkan. "Aku—putra keluarga Kerajaan Englandriaf, Sebastian Michaelis, dengan segala hormat aku memberikan hak dan kewajibanmu untuk jadi babu-ku."

Sudut bibir Claude mencong sebelah, mencerna kalimat Master barunya itu dengan kebingungan. Claude harap ia tidak lupa mendaftar tuntutan di Komnas HAM untuk jaga-jaga.

"Yes, my Lord."

.

.

Akhirnya Claude dan Sebastian keluar dari gua. Ngapain? Cari Laundry terdekat buat makan dong…ya enggaklah! Mereka memulai petualangan baru untuk menuntaskan misi (?) awal Pangerannya ini, nyari pendamping hidup.

Sebastian mengendarai kudanya dan kudanya mengendarai Claude. Eh, enggak kok. Hanya Sebastian yang mengendarai kudanya sedangkan Claude mesti tahan dengan otot kakinya yang mulai capek gara-gara jalan kaki menuntun si Pangeran.

Hati Sebastian yang sudah terbentuk dan terlatih untuk menjadi pemimpin masa depan, ia merasa iba dengan babu barunya itu. "Claude, lu capek gak?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya begitu singkat.

"Tapi keringatmu banyak lho.."

"Keringatku tidak pernah banyak sejak lahir, _**nanodayo**_" jawab Claude sambil membenarkan kacamatanya sehingga ia mirip seseorang tapi Sebastian tidak peduli.

"Beneran?"

"Bener…"

"Serius?"

"Serius se-ciyus-ciyusnya, Master…." Katanya meraskan dahinya berkedut-kedut. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari Master-nya ini ternyata bukan hanya narsis tapi nyebelin ikut termasuk rupanya.

Oh, jangan lupakan Emo alay-nya juga, pembacaku.

"Enelan?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Claude yang kesal langsung menjentikkan jarinya. CTIK! _Lambhorghini_ yang entah dari mana muncul disana. Sebastian dan kudanya ikut terbengong.

Jari telunjuknya memutar-mutarkan kunci mobil. Masuk kedalam mobil super keren itu, "Ayo saya antarkan, Master"

Dengan ekspressi yang masih terbengong, Sebastian nunjuk-nunjuk _Lambhorghini _(yang entah milik siapa) yang keluar dari mejik-nya Claude. "Seriusan ini punya lo?"

Si empunya jidat terkinclong itu terdiam sejenak. "Iya. Ini asli punya saya. Bahkan saya punya SIM sampai sertifikat-sertifikat lengkap. Tapi…ada tapinya nih…"

"Apa itu, Claude?"

"Mobil ini belum saya lunasin. Saya nyicil dulu pake kredit. Nunggak dua taun nih.." GUBRAK! Sebastian dan kudanya tergubrak mesra bersama. Claude nyengir-nyengir.

Karena takut ada orang kreditan lewat nagihin atau gak sesuai jaman yang berlaku (?) akhirnya Claude mengganti mobil yang kalau dibeli bisa nguras gaji puluhan tahun ini dengan kuda.

CTIK! Ia menjentikkan jarinya lagi. Mobil itu tadi berubah menjadi kuda berwarna abu-abu bersurai kuning pudar. Ia segera menunggangi kudanya.

"Menurut saya, disini ada Laund—maksud saya pendesaan di sekitar sini. Ayo Master!" kata Claude ala-ala cowok-cowok ganteng di komik _Candy-Candy_ sambil mengawal Sebastian yang mengekor dibelakang.

Suara langkah kaki kuda berderu di tengah hutan. Disekitar tanah hutan yang lembab sudah dipenuhi dedaunan kering gugur dari rantingnya. Daun pohon kenari dan pinus paling mendominasi. Warna kuning kecoklat-coklatan daun menghiasi siang yang tak begitu panas. Saatnya kita menjemur pakaian. Eh bukan ya?

Iblis itu merasa janggal. Dengan pendengaran berkualitas super yang didapatkanya berguru dengan om Spiderman, ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki kuda milik Master nya dibelakang. Claude segera menoleh.

"Eh?" tak disangka, Sebastian dan Claude berjarak sangat jauh padahal mereka hanya baru mulai menyusuri hutan. Dengan kesal Sebastian mengejar Claude yang sudah berhenti jalan.

"Woi, jidat. Lu gak usah ngebut-ngebut napa sih? Lagian tuh kuda lu kasih makan apa? NOS, bensin, nuklir!?" tanya Sebastian berturut-turut.

"Sepertinya mobil yang saya ubah menjadi kuda ini tak mengubah power-nya, Master. Makanya sekali jalan bisa ngebut gitu. Lagian sekalian biar gak ditagih orang dulu"

"…..iiiihhh..curang lo… babu sialan lu"

"Maafkan saya, Master.." Claude sweatdrop liat tingkah laku absurd Masternya itu. Apa orangtuanya seperti itu juga? Ia tidak mau tahu.

Singkat kata atau author ini bisa dibilang terlalu coretMALAScoret capek dengan dialog dan story absurd buatannya sendiri, ia memutuskan Sebastian dan Claude sudah sampai di gerbang masuk desa.

Gerbang desa itu begitu kokoh. Kalau dilihat lebih detail, gerbang ini mengingatkan gerbang di Terminal Grey **(1)** bahkan dinding tebal yang mengelilingi perbatasan desa mengingatkannya beberapa animasi kesukaan author.

Sebastian curiga bakal ada monster yang doyan makan manusia bakal ngancurin tembok dan dia harus memusnahkannya dari dunia manusia atau jangan-jangan dia harus menghentikan wabah lebah yang bakal juga menjangkitinya?

Oh, setop Sebastian. Setop. Kau kebanyakan nonton anime. (bukannya author yang overdosis nonton anime?)

Claude yang dasarnya punya pemikiran logis alih-alih mesum, ia mendekatkan diri ke salah satu penjaga gerbang disana. Penjaga gerbang disana ada dua di loket masing-masing. Claude mengarahkan kudanya ke loket yang papannya bertuliskan MASUK di atasnya.

"Mas, ini loket masuknya?" Tanya Claude datar. Sang penjaga loket membalasnya dengan senyum _'You Don't Say' _sambil menunjukkan tulisan papan loket masuk.

"Iya, mas. Kalau mas-mas mau masuk ke desa, harus bayar jalan tol. Sekaligus surat izin masuk dan keterangan masuk lainnya. Sertakan juga identitas diri, foto, cap jari dan tanda tangan. Kami juga akan memeriksa mas-mas sekalian, jaga-jaga jika mas-mas ini adalah buronan atau teroris." Tutur si penjaga loket dengan ramah. Mas-mas yang tak lain Sebastian dan Claude berasa awkward moment.

'Ini mau masuk desa atau mau buat e-KTP sih?' batin mereka berdua secara serempak.

"Silahkan isi keterangan diri disini. Lalu kudanya—"

"Disuruh isi keterangan diri juga, mas?" potong Sebastian yang mulai jengah. Penjaga loket (sekaligus gerbang) itu menggeleng pelan, "Bukan gitu maksudnya, mas. Maksud saya, kudanya bisa diparkir di parkiran kuda yang tak jauh 10 meter dari sini mas. Tidak dikenakan biaya."

Sebastian ber-oh ria menanggapinya. Claude sih tinggal pakai mejik, beres. Daripada kudanya diparkir terus ketahuan tukang kreditan yang lewat gimana?

"Semuanya dikenakan biaya sebesar sepuluh ribu rupiah per/orang." Sebastian memberikan dua puluh ribuan yang sedikit lecek diujungnya ke penjaga loket tersebut. Penjaga loket yang ramah itu menekan tombol di dekat monitor, segera saja portal yang menghalangi jalan masuk itu terangkat ke atas dan mereka pun langsung masuk desa.

"Selamat datang di desa kami" sang penjaga loket yang ramah itu mempersilahkan sambil memamerkan senyum manis plus kumis yang rada seksi ala kenek bis.

_Heee, di desa ini udah ada komputer, kenapa di kerajaan Sebastian nggak ya?_

Setelah Sebastian memarkir kudanya, ia dan Claude berjalan kaki ke tengah desa yang ramai. Sangat ramai. Tunggu, ini desa? Ciyus demi mie apa ramenya kayak kota besar gini?

Baliho, poster, papan-papan iklan dimana-mana apalagi poster pemilu yang bertebaran di tembok jalan. Gedung pencakar langit ada di beberapa titik. Jalan aspal dan yang lainnya. Ini tidak seperti di desa umumnya yang ada sawah atau peternakan di berbagai tempat. Sebastian dan Claude mendongak ke iklan berjalan di dekat air mancur yang berada tepat di jantung desa.

SELAMAT DATANG DI DESA LONDANIA **(2)**

"Eh?"

(hening sejenak lagi)

.

.

"Hadoooh…. Capek bener dah gue" Sebastian merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur kayak sehabis dikejer banteng asli dari Espandria **(3)**. Claude meletakkan barang belanjaan yang merupakan kebutuhan dasar dan sebagainya di meja tamu. Setelah dibingungkan 'ini desa atau kota' (dan faktanya ini tetaplah desa), mereka berbelanja kebutuhan masing-masing dan beristirahat di apartemen yang baru saja disewa Sebastian.

Apartemen itu gak luas, gak sempit, dan sederhana. Terdapat tiga kamar, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu, gudang, dapur serta balkon yang di ruang tengah menghadap tepat ke kapel sederhana di sebelah barat apartemen. Just info, apartemen mereka berada di lantai lima.

Sebelumnya Claude pernah bertanya ke Sebastian, kenapa gak menyewa _flat_ saja. Tapi Sebastian berkata "Mahalan coy". Bukannya sama saja ya? Eh, tapi author sendiri belum pernah menyewa apartemen atau flat atau ini itu sebagainya. Payah deh atuh -_-

Claude membawa bahan makanan ke kulkas yang sudah tersedia disana. Anehnya semuanya sudah komplit peralatan rumah tangga dan segala dada bengeknya (karena 'tetek bengek' itu mainstream) tertata rapi disana. Atau ini memang fasilitas yang disediakan dari awal? Entahlah. Jangan salahkan author yang belum tahu apa-apa.

Sebastian yang kurang kerjaan ikut berada di dapur melihat Claude bekerja dalam diam. Ia diem liatin Claude yang asik-asiknya kerja layaknya ibu rumah tangga. Biar lebih mirip, Claude tinggal dipakein apron renda-renda warna pink plus bordiran logo beruang yang menjadi icon 'musuhnya para shota yang ketakutan', lengkaplah Claude versi Ibu rumah tangga.

Claude menghiraukan tatapan Masternya itu dan tetap mengecek segala sesuatu di dalam kulkas tersebut.

"Bawang merah, bawang putih, Bombay, daging sapi, ya, ya, ya, sudah semua kayaknya." Katanya sambil mengecek semuanya di kulkas dan kertas belanjaan secara bergantian. Tapi alisnya naik sebelah melihat ada satu lagi yang kurang.

"Daun bawangnya pada kemana nih?" katanya lalu mencari daun bawang di dalam kulkas dan kantong belanjaan tapi hasilnya nihil. Daun bawang itu hilang entah kemana.

"Waduh, jangan-jangan jatuh dijalan…kalau nggak ketinggalan di kasir pas mau bayar. Duh, eh, Master aku akan pergi sebentar untuk—Master? Apakah anda Master saya?"

"Ya? Ada apa Claude?"

Pantas saja daun bawangnya hilang. Begitu pas ia meleng sebentar, Masternya sudah berbuah wujud (?) dengan daun bawang hasil colongannya.

Rambut Sebastian yang agak panjang-pendek (?) itu dikuncir dua plus pita hitam berstrip merah. Kedua tangannya memegang daun bawang yang bentuknya huruf Y sempurna.

"Sekai de~ ichi-ban no hime sama!" (tangan kanan didada tak lupa dengan daun bawang disana)

" Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteee~!" (goyang sana-sini terus teriak)

"yo ne?" (muka inosen ala moe. Jari telunjuk kiri di dagu)

"….." Insiden Sebastian menyanyi lagu yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku membuat Claude terdiam (atau shock?). Sekarang level muka datar Claude naik satu bar. Dari _Stoic Face_ menjadi _Extremly Stoic_. Selamat ya nak.

"Sepertinya semua daun bawang harus dicuci pakai air tujuh kembang" kata Claude yang akhirnya bangkit dari kesyokkannya. Kalimat Claude memang bikin orang tersinggung apalagi jika itu ditujukan untuk Pangeran (yang ngakunya) emo dan berjiwa kesatria _Chuunibyou_ kayak gini. Untungnya Sebastian tak mendengar itu dan bernyanyi melanjutkan lanjutan lagu tersebut.

Claude memungut daun bawang yang berserakan lalu menaruhnya di kantong plastik. Setelah beres, ia menyiapkan baskom berukuran sedang penuh air didalamnya. Menaruh kembang tujuh rupa yang entah kapan dan dimana ia bisa mendapatkannya. Tak lupa ia memasukkan semua daun bawang ke dalam baskom itu dan membilasnya hingga bersih.

Bersih kinclong biar kuman dan virus yang ada pada Masternya tidak menulari daun bawang tersebut. Mungkin Claude takut bakal lepas kendali kayak Masternya lalu mengkuncir rambut ala tokoh Diva Vocaloid. Membayangkannya saja udah ngeri. Apalagi kalau terjadi beneran, mau jadi apa iblis keren macam dia ? Apa kata neraka nanti?

Sebastian tetap menyanyi dan berhenti menyanyi saat ia berada di balkon. Tepatnya di depan pagar balkon.

"Hei Claude!" panggil Sebastian ke Claude yang tengah khusyuk mencuci daun bawang. Yang dipanggil merasa jengah dan menoleh, "Ada apa, Master?"

Sebastian menunjuk ke pusat desa dengan daun bawang yang masih di tangannya. Senyum lebarnya tampak membuat Sebastian menjadi sangat OOC. Oh jangan lupa ya, Sebastian masih belum melepaskan kuncir duanya itu.

"Besok…kita akan bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan pendamping hidupku! Yeah!" teriak Sebastian menatap Claude dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Entah mengapa beban di punggung Claude semakin berat seiring perintah Masternya. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak itu. Haaah…

.

.

"Haah… baiklah. As Master wish."

.

.

**That Story, Stranger [END]**

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake?**

"Besok…kita akan bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan pendamping hidupku! Yeah!" teriak Sebastian keras hingga suaranya keluar dari apartemen. Keadaan desa itu kebetulan ramai karena hari minggu, jadi bisa dipastikan seluruh orang yang berada di bawah maupun tetangganya dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Haah… baiklah. As Master wish." Jawab Claude setengah hati. Setengahnya lagi ia pengen bunuh diri entah kenapa. Ia tidak mau tahu alasannya. Bahkan ia gak tahu alasannya (?).

"Yeyey~ yeyey~ jeng jeng~" racau Sebastian makin menggila berpura-pura mengjrengkan gitar dengan daun bawangnya itu. Ia mengulang-ulangnya sampai jingkrak-jingkrak. Claude yang masih mencuci daun bawang itu berpikir apakah Master nya itu berhalusinasi akbiat overdosis LeekDrug **(4)** dan menjadi Leek Addict.

"Master, tolong hentikan tingkah laku anda. Nanti anda dilihat orang, ntar gak laku gih" sahut Claude dan tetap saja, Sebastian gak mau berhenti.

Sebastian menari-nari tak lupa pura-pura mengjrengkan gitar daun bawangnya itu. Berputar-putar dan tiba-tiba…

"Jrreeeennnggg~~—heh?" saat Sebastian berputar-putar, ia melihat sebelah kanannya, tepat balkon tetangganya. Tetangganya yang tengah menyiram bunga kini matanya tertuju ke Sebastian. Sialnya, tetangganya itu adalah seorang nenek yang renta sekali. Mereka berdua sama-sama hening.

"Eh, uh…maaf ya, nek. Mengganggu ya? Maafkan saya…silahkan dilanjutkan..maaf jika saya mengganggu…permisi" ucap Sebastian dengan pelan dan lembut. Kepalanya tertunduk menahan malu atau malah menutup mukanya biar gak diingat wajahnya oleh si nenek renta ini.

Wajah nenek ini tak jauh dengan wajah shock Claude tadi. Untung Sebastian gak _stripping _di balkon. Kemungkinan nenek itu bakalan jantungan dan koit sehingga keesokan harinya seluruh desa digemparkan oleh judul berita di koran dengan _font size_ gede; "**STRIPPING DI BALKON, SEORANG NENEK RENTA JANTUNGAN DI TEMPAT**".

Ia segera meninggalkan balkonnya juga sang nenek yang masih terdiam (atau malah jantungan beneran).

"Lho? Sudahan nyanyinya nih, Master?" Tanya Claude sedang mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan handuk karena abis mencuci daun bawang. Ia agak heran kenapa Masternya yang lagi tiba-tiba overdosis nyanyi langsung berhenti tiba-tiba juga.

Muka Sebastian yang rada shock segera melepaskan kuncir dua dan pitanya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kiri sambil ngos-ngosan dengan wajah pucat. Kedua daun bawang nista itu diletakkan begitu saja di meja tamu.

Claude makin penasaran, "Master, anda kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hah? Oh…itu…aku hampir aja bikin orang jadi serangan jantung mendadak tadi."

.

[omake? End.]

* * *

**Keterangan:**

(1)

**Terminal Grey**: jika anda penggemar One Piece, pastilah tak asing lagi dengan terminal Grey. Untuk lebih lanjut, silahkan mencarinya di sumber terpercaya.

**(2)Londania**: Plesetan dari London.

**(3)****Espandria**: Plesetan dari Espana atau Spanyol.

**(4)****LeekDrug**: istilah yang seenaknya barusan dibuat oleh author ini. Artinya pun kalian pasti tahu yang berarti ah susah njelasinnya o_o)a #payah #dor

**(5)** Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sebastian adalah **World Is Mine** yang dinyanyikan oleh **Hatsune Miku**. Silahkan dicari dan didengar, lagunya bagus dan lucu kok! Malah kalo mau ada versi Kuroshitsuji lho.

untuk beberapa istilah otaku atau anime lain yang tidak dimengerti, anda bisa bertanya lewat review / PM.

* * *

**Dibalik Layar 'Pangeran Raven dan Putri Tsundere':**

*keluarin bendera putih* huaaa pembacaku yang udah lama menunggu ini mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update chap. 2 ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Kompi saya sempat ngondek beberapa bulan yang lalu dan menyebabkan saya hiatus untuk beberapa bulan ditambah juga jadwal santai saya mulai dikurangi untuk persiapan UN. Haduh… mana saya juga megap-megap ikan koi buat nungguin hasil UN.  
Walau begitu, saya menyempatkan diri untuk 'nyicil' kreditan—eh, fanfic dan beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah mengupdate **Euforia Palembang** chap. 5 dan mempublish fanfic baru yang berjudul **IMB = Inem Mencari Butler** . #iklanlewat

Bagi yang suka maupun yang gak shonen-ai, harap tenang dan gak ngamuk dulu. Saya ngerti kok perasaan kalian (?) yang gak suka genre tertentu dan saya gak mau maksa. Shonen-ai atau straight? Ciel atau Maylene? Atau malah karakter lain? Semua jawabannya berada di akhir cerita. Penasaran? Tetap terus baca lanjutan fic ini ya~! #iklanlewatiklanlewat.

Note: kejadian Sebastian nyanyi di balkon dan pura-pura ngejreng gitar itu asli dari cerita saya pribadi dan benar-benar terjadi. Koreksi pas bagian diliat nenek-nenek, waktu itu saya diliat sama anak-anak SD yang baru pulang sekolah.

* * *

**Bales Review yang gak login:**

**LoveCiel Polepel: **ehehe~ saya juga maunya Ciel tetep cowok, cowok, cowok, cowok, cowok, cowok dan..cowok (kebanyakan -_- ). Tapi tetep aja, ada aja yang Fem!Ciel bertebaran. Ntar banyak kejutan di chap berikutnya kok. Oh ya, udah baca ulang chap 1 belum? Dibaca lagi ya kalau belum xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya~!

**Yumi-Chan: **Ya, salam kenal, Yumi-chan! Bener kok nyebutnya. Pendek? Pendeeekk? Gak sependek Ciel kan!? #taboked xD Ya, Ciel ntar cowok kok..tenang aja. Ntar ada banyak kejutan lainnya di chap berikutnya. Oh ya, udah baca ulang chap 1 belum? Dibaca lagi ya kalau belum xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya~!

Hihihi…walaupun dikit tapi satu review bikin ane semangat lho.

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca~!**

**Reinbi **of **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**


	3. That Story, Horse and Village

Duh, reviewnya…bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri nih! (bukan gila coy). Makasih sudah susah payah me-review ya! Akhir-akhir ini galau gara-gara harus puasa ngemil hiks! Damn you, batuk! D'x

nah, buat yang gak login.

** Apa saja boleh XD :** asal jungkir balik di deket empang, kamu aman xD terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review! sampai di-bookmark pula! ya ampun saya terharu banget :'D semoga dengan apdetnya fic ini bikin kamu ketawa terus. jika tak dapat dihentikan, silahkan mengadu ke Undertaker xD *plak*

* * *

**Warning: **AU. typos (maybe?), _**genre campur sari**_, historical-drama-fiction (?), oc's for Sebastian Parents, istilah meme atau 9gag bertebaran, bahasa tak baku , humor inside.

**Summary: **Ini adalah kisah, dimana seorang Pangeran mencari seseorang yang pantas menjadi pasangan takdirnya. Claude, atas perintah sang Pangeran, ia akan mencari pasangan takdir yang cocok. Mungkin…

**NB:** sedikit catatan, karena istilah 9gag bertebaran, kemungkinan scene OOC bakalan ada. Mohon perhatian dan bantuannya.

Oh ya, satu lagi…ini diantara **Warning** dan **NB**, saya sebetulnya tidak promosi atau macem-macem yang berhubungan dengan iklan atau animanga de el el. Kenapa gak saya sensor? Karena sensor dapat menimbulkan kurangnya humor, menurut saya sih :D (terserah pendapat anda :D). Mungkin aja yang gak tau yang dimaksudkan karena sensor yang mengganggu. Toh, ini masuk rated T :p *gaplok author*. Untuk masing-masing disclaimernya sih…. Sekian :D *kabur*

* * *

Pada suatu lagenda yang terkenal di negeri Englandriaf, terdapat gua ajaib yang dihuni oleh para peri. Tapi bukan sembarang peri. Disebut begitu karena para peri penghuni gua ajaib ini sangatlah kuat sihirnya. Salah satu peri yang paling terkenal adalah peri cinta. Barangsiapa yang meminta bantuan percintaannya dengan peri ini, kelak akan terkabul. Konon, bagi yang beruntung, cintanya tak akan pernah pudar dimakan zaman. Nah, masihkah ada yang percaya?

.

.

**Pangeran Raven dan Putri Tsundere** © **Rainbow Walker Castle**

**Kuroshitsuji** © **Yana Toboso**

.

.

.

**That Story, Horse and Village.**

.

_Cerita sebelumnya (kayak di komik-komik euy)  
note: peragakan dengan slow motion biar dramatis. Tambahin lagu pop khas sinetron jika perlu. Terima kasih._

_Sebastian berputar-putar, ia melihat sebelah kanannya, tepat balkon tetangganya. Tetangganya yang tengah menyiram bunga kini matanya tertuju ke Sebastian. Sialnya, tetangganya itu adalah seorang nenek yang renta sekali. Mereka berdua sama-sama hening._

"_Eh, uh…maaf ya, nek. Mengganggu ya? Maafkan saya…silahkan dilanjutkan..maaf jika saya mengganggu…permisi" ucap Sebastian dengan pelan dan lembut. Kepalanya tertunduk menahan malu atau malah menutup mukanya biar gak diingat wajahnya oleh si nenek renta ini._

_Wajah nenek ini tak jauh dengan wajah shock Claude tadi. Untung Sebastian gak stripping di balkon. Kemungkinan nenek itu bakalan jantungan dan koit sehingga keesokan harinya seluruh desa digemparkan oleh judul berita di koran dengan font size gede; _"**STRIPPING DI BALKON, SEORANG NENEK RENTA JANTUNGAN DI TEMPAT**".

_Ia segera meninggalkan balkonnya juga sang nenek yang masih terdiam. Sebastian juga ikut shock saat itu juga. Menghindari resiko dieksekusi hukum pancung hanya gara-gara STRIPPING di balkon._

.

END

.

_Lagi-lagi prolog cerita sebelumnya malah kayak gini.. haduhh.. _(=_=)

.

Cit cit cit

Nyanyian burung gereja yang bersarang di dekat balkon apartemen mereka membangunkan Claude dari tidurnya. Iblis itu melirik jam dinding kamar sebentar. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi. Tepat. Gak lebih. Gak kurang.

Claude turun dari tempat tidurnya, membereskan tempat tidur, mandi, ganti baju, dan menyiapkan sarapan sesuai seperti lagu anak-anak dari Negeri Indonezria. Sambil menyenandungkan lagu itu, ia goyang pinggul. Entah mengapa lagu anak-anak lebih _yahud_ didengar telinganya.

Apakah ini naluri dari keturunan 'icon beruang yang jadi musuhnya para shota ketakutan' ? mari kita simak lebih intensif di fanfic ini… *sfx: backsound ala tipi gossip*

Cit cit Cit

Claude menyibakkan tirai balkon lalu berlalu ke dapur. Masih tetap goyang pinggul, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua telur, daun bawang, dan beberapa bumbu. Setelah ditaruh ke meja dapur, Claude memulai masak untuk sarapan.

Apa sarapannya?

Omelet.

Oh, omelet pakai daun bawang. Sepertinya Claude sudah menyiapkan paling tidak—4 botol vaksin rabies di meja makan. Bagi yang tak tahu kegunaan vaksin-vaksin rabies tersebut, silahkan membaca atau mengingat ulang chapter kemarin.

Cit Cit Cit Cuuuuiiit~

Telinga Claude yang tajam (hasil ajaran om Spiderman, tentunya) menangkap kejanggalan pada nyanyian burung tadi. Ini suara burung atau lagu anak-anak feat dangdut house remix?

Entahlah. Tapi Claude udah curiga setengah hidup (karena 'setengah mati' udah mainstream) dengan itu. Ah, masa' bodo amat dah. Emang dia pikirin?

Claude tetap memasak omelet daun bawang dengan senang sentosa. Lagu anak-anak jaman dulu dari Negeri Indonezria tetap berkumandang di telinganya. Suara bocah lima tahun lebih merdu ketimbang suara seseorang yang manis imut yang lupa lirik terus nangis eh terus menang. PLAK. (suara tadi adalah suara pipi author yang barusan ditampar seseorang.)

Claude menyalakan kompor gas, menaruh wajan lalu memasak. Duh, kalimat barusan _herp_ banget tapi mari kita teruskan, setelah matang ia menaruhnya di meja makan. Tak lupa susu _Pediasure_ buat Masternya tercintah. Tentu ia membuatnya agar Masternya itu bertumbuh-kembang (bukan bunga) dengan baik.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 7 pagi, Sebastian belum bangun juga dari mimpinya. Entah lagi mimpi apa si Masternya itu hingga gak bangun-bangun dari kasurnya. Akhirnya dengan otaknya yang jenius—Claude sendiri yang membangunkan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Masternya—yang berada tak jauh dari kamar mandi—, Claude ketuk tiga kali disertai "Master, sudah jam tujuh tet nih!". Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Claude ketuk lagi, "Master! Ayo bangun! Malu lho, kalo mau jadi suami aja masih molor gini gih!"

Hening. Masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya nyanyian gaje burung gereja yang menjawab, tapi Claude tak memerlukan itu. Karena yang ia inginkan (?) adalah jawaban Masternya…bukan dari BURUNG!

Claude menggedor dan membuka pintu dengan paksa, "MASTER! AYO BANGUN DAN BUKA PINTUNYA GIH!" teriaknya sambil berusaha memaksa masuk.

Oh, tenang, Claude…. Sabar. Yang sabar dan tenangkan hatimu dulu, mas. Tarik nafas….keluarkan….tarik nafas…keluarkan…tarik nafaaaaassss….*sfx: bunyi kentut* DUH.. WOI KELUARINNYA JANGAN DARI BELAKANG DONG, MAS!

Ehem, akhirnya dengan kekuatan berpikir jenius ala _Lelu_-gitu-_loch_, ia menggunakan ide jeniusnya. Yaitu—

**BRAAAAKKK!** *suara pintu*

_WOI ITU GAK JENIUS DAN GUE BELOM SELESE NGENARASI-IN, DODOL! LU RUSAKIN PINTUNYA! YA LU RUSAKIN! LU MERUSAAAAKK!_

Claude dengan tampang stoic, mengabaikan teriakan **gaib** yang barusan didengarnya. Ia mengibaskan debu dari efek dramatisasi yang ia lakukan untuk menendang pintu tadi dari kemeja berlengan panjangnya.

'Hmmm…sepertinya aku harus mereparasi pintu ini…haah..' batin Claude.

_YA IYALAH! DASAR DODOL, NAPA LU RUSAKIN PINTUNYA?!_

Agak jengah, ia mencari-cari suara gaib yang dari tadi mengkomentari dirinya terus menerus. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Daripada ia terus mencari-cari asal suara **gaib** tadi, lebih baik ia membangunkan Masternya dahulu. Dan—OH, alangkah terkejutnya ia!

Oh, tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menyetel soundtrack sinetron dulu. *sfx: JENG JENG JENG!*

Yang ia dapati adalah… Masternya masih tidur di gundukan selimut. Wait, gundukan?

Iya sangat yakin di bawah gundukan selimut itu adalah Masternya. Ya, itu lho yang Pangeran (yang ngakunya) emo itu, lho. Ehem. Lanjut, itu adalah gundukan yang sangat besar untuk ukuran manusia. Serta rambut hitam (yang diduga milik) Masternya lebih panjang menjulang ke bawah tempat tidur. Seingatnya, semalam Masternya tidak memakai obat 'Penumbuh Bulu Dada' secara berlebih agar dapat ber-cosplay ala _Rhoma Irama_. Dan juga tidak memberinya susu _Pediasure_ dengan tambahan sinar _Gamma_.

Itu seingatnya, lho.

Tanpa izin, Claude langsung menyibakkan selimut itu karena terlanjur penasaran. Sehingga menyingkap apa yang dibalik selimut.

Selimut sudah seluruhnya jatuh di lantai, sebagian ujungnya masih digenggam oleh Claude. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus seperti _Gunung Bromo _**(1)** yang dapat dilihat panoramanya di pagi hari. Bukan juga seperti foto _ero R21 _baik itu straight atau non-straight yang disimpan baik dan diam-diam oleh saudara keluarga sendiri (misalnya kayak ehem kakak author atau malahan authornya sendiri #lho?!).

Mungkin..jika Claude adalah perempuan, ia akan berteriak histeris. Hampir kayak perempuan yang sedang mandi berteriak ketakutan di saat ia menemukan sang pembunuh sudah ada berada di dekat shower lalu dibunuh ala film jadul _Alfred Hitchcock_ **(2)** disertai suara biola khasnya. NGIK NGIK NGIK NGIK!

"ASTAJIM! MASTER, KOK **KUDA**NYA **TIDUR** **DISINI**!?" teriak Clade yang akhirnya histeris walau tidak disertai jerit histeris seperti yang dideskripsikan ngaco oleh Author barusan.

*sfx: JENG JENG JENG! + NGIK NGIK NGIK! + kamera mode zoom out – zoom in*

"Oh, ternyata kau Claude. Met pagiii~" salam Sebastian alih-alih meregangkan seluruh ototnya merasa gak berdosa atas insiden ketidak-macho-an iblis (yang ngakunya masih) muda bernama Claude Faustus ini.

"Iya. Selamat pagi juga, Master—EH WOI INI BUKAN SAATNYA SANTAI!"

"Tenang, Claude. Santai aja~ ada Santen **(3)**." Kata Sebastian malah ngaco akibat habis bangun tidur. Claude sedikit gemas ples geram dengan tingkah Masternya. Empat perempatan merah dengan indahnya menghiasi jidat berkilaunya. Jari-jarinya pengen ngeremet-remet pipi Sebastian alih-alih kayak meremas serutan kelapa biar keluar santan.

Tenang, Claude. Pertama-tama, tarik nafas…lalu keluarkan.. ulangi lagi. Terus begitu dan jangan sampai kamu kentut lagi. Malu bray! Mau dikemanakan gelar iblis terkece tahun ini? Apa kata neraka nanti?

Mau tak mau, Claude mengikuti saran absurd yang diketik oleh Author (lagi). Setelah ia rasa agak lebih tenang dan berusaha tak lepas kontrol, ia bertanya kepada Masternya yang sudah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa sang kuda hitam peliharaan Masternya sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kedut di keningnya terasa bertambah.

"Ya ampun, Master. Kenapa ada kuda anda disini?!"

Sebastian yang sudah siap mandi dengan handuk di pundaknya itu menoleh. "Gak boleh?"

"Saya rasa itu dilarang karena apartemen ini melarang—"

"Iiiiihh..jahat ih. Kemaren si Bleki nangis meraung-raung pas malemnya. Pastinya Bleki sedih karena jauh dari gue." Potong Sebastian. Bibirnya manyun minta simpati. Tapi apa daya, jangakauan sinyal tak melampaui daerah hati Claude. Eh, hush! Ini malah iklan operator!

"Ya tapi gak masuk terus tidur di atas ranjang juga kale" bantah Claude yang langsung dihadiahi kecuek-bebekkan Sebastian yang langsung saja menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa menunggu Claude selesai bicara. Sekarang hening. Claude yang sudah hampir terbiasa dikacangin sejak kandungan itu langsung membereskan tempat tidur.

Setelah semua beres, mata topaznya menyelidik ke arah sang kuda hitam. Ia menatapnya dari atas kebawah bahkan sampe menyamping. Dengan tatapan meneliti dan menganalisis kayak detektif SMU yang menyusut jadi anak kecil gara-gara organisasi hitam, jari telunjuknya dilipat di dagu dan alinya naik sebelah, ia memasang muka keheranan.

"Bagaimana bisa Master menaruh kudanya disini tanpa ketahuan?" Sebastian yang kebetulan sedang mandi tidak menjawab. Kuda itu menyengir gaje seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Sekarang kedua alisnya sama-sama naik.

"Nah, bisa tolong ceritakan kenapa anda bisa ada disini, Tuan Kuda?". Dan suara kuda nyengir pun terdengar kembali.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Claude menyuruh Sebastian segera memakan sarapannya yang hampir dingin. Kudanya? Mau tak mau, Claude menggunakan mejiknya agar kuda Masternya segera kembali di kandang parkiran.

Criing~ beres. Lalu pergi sarapan nyusul si Masternya.

Baru saja Claude mau duduk, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan "Eh, Claude, gak ada koran pagi nih?" oleh Sebastian yang tengah mengunyah omelet daun bawang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan saya ambilkan" ujar Claude lalu meninggalkan Masternya yang masih makan. Bermaksud keluar ke lobi untuk mengambil koran pagi. Ia membuka kunci pintu dan segera saja keluar.

Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan, sebuah sepeda tengah melaju cepat di lorong apartemen tak lupa asap-asap debu dibelakangnya sebagai efek dramatis. Wait, apa tadi? Sepeda?

**WUUUSSHHH**

"KORAN PAGIII~! KORAN PAGEEEEE-PAGEEEE! **(4)**" teriak si pengendara sepeda yang berprofesi sebagai tukang antar koran pagi.

**WUUUSSSHHH**. Dengan cepat si pengendara sepeda melemparkan beberapa koran-koran pagi dengan tepat sasaran berada di depan pintu-pintu penghuni apartemen. Terkecuali untuk si Claude.

Dengan tanggap walau muka datarnya tak menambah point kerennya, ia dapat menangkap koran pagi itu tanpa bergerak meninggalkan tempat ia berpijak sejengkal pun. Sekali lagi, tanpa bergerak!

"Nice Catch, dude!" puji si pengantar koran yang masih tetap tak memperlambat lajunya. Claude hanya mengangguk kecil dan masuk kembali. Menutup pintu serta menguncinya. Ia kembali duduk dan menyerahkan koran paginya ke Sebastian.

"Cepet banget, Claude." Kata Sebastian, tengah membuka lembar-lembar koran sambil minum susu _Pediasure._

"Oh. Itu tadi karena ada pengantar koran dengan sepedanya yang mengantarkan kemari. Sungguh praktis"

"Oooh~ pantas saja. Memang praktis banget tu—EH!? SEPEDA!?" mata Sebastian agak melotot. Koran yang baru saja ia baca dihempaskan begitu saja ke meja makan.

Claude mengangguk. "Ya. Jika tak percaya, silahkan lihat sendiri. Awalnya saya tak percaya, tapi mungkin ini termasuk fasilitas yang disediakan pemerintah." katanya setengah tak peduli dengan kejadian absurd barusan.

Samar-samar, dengan pendengaran supernya, ia dapat mendengar suara jerit kakek-nenek yang hampir kegiles sepeda. Dilanjutkan dengan suara _**'kol kol kol kol'**_ yang entah dari mana (?) mengejar si pemuda bersepeda. Ah, jangan lupakan teriakan minta tolong dari si pemuda sepeda sendiri.

Sebastian mengerenyit bingung, "Oh ya? Jika itu benar kenapa mukamu tetap datar begitu? Padahal kamu sedikit histeris liat kuda ku tadi". Claude segera meletakkan sendok yang berisi potongan omelet yang hampir saja masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin itu karena efek daun bawang yang belum saya buang kemarin. Itu lho yang Master jadikan ehem mainan kemarin."

Sebastian terbatuk-batuk karena memorinya mengingat sang nenek yang melihatnya di balkon waktu itu terungkit. "T-Terus?" Tanya Sebastian agak terbata-bata.

"Virusnya menyebar kemana-mana. Maafkan saya atas ke-_**O**__ut-__**O**__f-__**C**__haracter_ saya barusan, Master. Lain kali saya akan berhati-hati dengan Master."

Kini Sebastian bukan terbatuk-batuk lagi. Melainkan menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya tadi. Sekarang ia merasa tersedak sekaligus déjà vu.

"Memangnya aku virusan!?" teriak Sebastian. Claude dengan tenang menanggapi sesekali mengunyah omelet. "Ya. Menurut hasil yang kuteliti secara psikologis, anda mempunyai virus _Jadinos-Lebaynos_ **(5)** yang baru-baru ini saya temukan dan—ah , omelet ini enak banget ya. Untung saya pake lada bubuk tadi."

Sebastian merasa sedikit tersinggung. Ralat. Benar-benar tersinggung! Benar kata Claude di chapter sebelumnya. Kalimat Claude memang bikin orang tersinggung apalagi jika itu ditujukan untuk Pangeran (yang ngakunya) emo dan berjiwa kesatria _Chuunibyou_ kayak gini. Sebastian pengen nangis sambil garuk tanah di bawah pancuran air shower.

Dengan ketidak tanggapannya Claude, ia malah seperti menabur garam yang dicampur dengan perasan lemon dan jeruk nipis ke luka Sebastian.

"O ya, Master mau minum obat rabiesnya dulu? Jaga-jaga biar virusnya nggak bertambah parah."

.

.

Diatas jam 10 pagi menjelang siang, sesuai janji Claude akan menemani Sebastian mencari pendamping hidup. Agak gak rela sih, sebenernya Claude mau nonton anime sebentar. Tapi karena tuntutan peran dan perintah, ia tak bisa mengelak. Cucian deh, lo~

Mereka pun turun keluar apartemen dan menuju taman CORETkotaCORET desa. Pakaian mereka berdua sungguh fashionable ala jaman itu.

Sekedar informasi semata (author biar gaul gitu.. nulis deskripsi baju #plak), Sebastian memakai hoodie abu-abu kesayangannya, celana hitam dan sneakers. Sedangkan Claude tidak memakai baju formalnya, tapi kaos oranye dibalut dengan jaket hitam strip oranye, celana basket selutut dan sepatu olahraga. Dengan pakaian santai, mereka cuek bebek jalan ke tengah taman desa. Tanpa memperdulikan celotehan serta bisik-bisik perempuan yang melihat mereka.

"_Eh gila! Tuh cowok keren banget kyaa!"_

"_Yang matanya merah itu emang pujaanku, Ya Tuhankuuu! xD" _

"_Omeigot! Yang pake celana basket itu—aaaahh, mengalihkan duniaku!" _

"_Jidatnya menyilaukan hariku~" _(?)

Sebagian pula ada juga para cowok yang merutuki Sebastian dan Claude dengan background gelap dan sedikit _gloomy_.

"_Ebuset dah. Pacar guee..jadi ninggalin gue tuh!"_

"_Sayang, kita pergi dari sini yuk?"_ kata seseorang kepada ceweknya. Takut seperti orang yang berkomentar seperti diatas.

"_Badan dan muka keren gitu mah gue bisa lebih!"_ ledek seorang pemuda yang sirik.

"_Kyaaw~ mereka harus jadi pacarku~!"_ #salah

Bahkan sampai ada yang berbisik _misterius_ tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh telinga super Claude.

"_Tuh cowok berjalan berdua. Mirip pasangan gay ya? Ihihihihi~"_

"_Kyahahaha~ ini fanservice! Yaoi! Mesti difoto dan dijual!"_

"_Kameraaa~! Aduh lupa bawa kameraa Dx. Eh, iya ya ada handycam ufu~!"_

Perempatan merah nemplok dengan aduhai di jidat saktinya. Agak kesal karena dikira pasangan _gay _dan_ yaoi _(?). Claude berbicara dengan nada yang sangat keras sehingga tingkat OOC-nya naik setengah bar.

"OH YA, MASTER! GIMANA DENGAN PERKEMBANGANMU DENGAN CEWEK SEMALEM? LANCAAAR?"

"Ha-haaah?" Sebastian terperangah kaget karena Claude yang tadinya kalem-kalem pendiam (dan alih-alih mesum juga) tiba-tiba berteriak hal yang menurut Sebastian gak logis (?). Emang semalem dia sama cewek? Lancar apaan? Ketemu aja belum! Ini aja masih di tengah pencarian.

_Boro-boro tidur sama cewek. Lah ini? Sama kuda _-_-

"YA AMPUN~! ISTRI GUE KOK BELOM NELPON-NELPON YA~?" teriak Claude lagi yang alhasil membuat para fujoshi yang tengah menggosipi mereka jadi sedikit menghindar yang ternyata juga berlaku ke Sebastian dan pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Sebastian mundur kurang lebih 20 langkah. Pikirannya melayang-layang seputar; "Nih iblis kesurupan?"

_Oh, Sebastian sayang. Seumur-umur OTP saya umur panjang pun gak ada namanya iblis kesurupan. Kalau ada namanya udah dipecat jadi iblis, bego._

Sekali lagi, Sebastian mencari sumber suara **gaib** yang mengganggunya sejak chapter pertama. Tapi karena hasilnya tetap nihil kalau dicari, ia langsung mendekati Claude.

"C-Claude..? lu kesurupan?" Tanya Sebastian yang sekarang mem-poke-poke pipi Claude. Feel dimana _Xzibit_ datang tiba-tiba dan berseru _"Yo Dawg"_ mulai terasa disini.

"Master, seumur-umur neneknya dokter _Ryoto _**(6)** masih hidup dan muda pun, gak ada namanya iblis kesurupan. Kalau ada namanya mah udah koit riwayat belisnya **(7)**, bego." Ujar Claude rada ketus membuat Sebastian mau tak mau merasa déjà vu lagi.

"Ehem. Terus lo teriak-teriak gitu…?" tampang Sebastian sudah mulai memasuki mode _'Ih Jijay lo!_' untuk Claude.

"Uhuk. Untuk kejadian memalukan barusan, tolong anda lupakan. Saya hanya membuat para perempuan yang _ber__profesi sama_dengan author yang mengetik fanfic ini nggak menggosipkan kita, Master." Kata Claude melirik sangar kepada perempuan-perempuan yang menggosipinya yang _aneh-aneh_ tadi.

Sekilas, Claude melihat author yang keren cetar membahana berada di kerumunan para fujoshi yang merasa _tergusur_. Wajah author merengut kecewa. Kecewa karena tak satu pun foto hint berbau _shonen-ai_ yang ia dapat. Bahkan didalam fanficnya sendiri! Ini ironi! (efek dramatis: manga shoujo jadul + aura gloomy)

Ehem, maaf. Lanjut, alis Sebastian naik sebelah, perlahan ia mendekati Claude dengan berbekal setangkai ranting pohon. Takut kalau Claude _Out Of Control_ kayak tadi. Walau efek menyerang satu iblis (yang ngakunya masih) muda dengan satu ranting kayu lemah begini adalah pilihan ter-idiot, Sebastian yakin kalau Claude mengamuk lagi lalu dengan melempar ranting kayu, mungkin Claude akan mengejar ranting itu dan kembali jinak.

Nah, Pangeran Sebastian Michaelis, dengan penuh hormat anda perlu bersyukur karena iblis yang kamu pelihara itu gak bisa baca pikiran seenak jidatnya. Coba kalo bisa, mungkin fanfiction _**P**__angeran __**R**__aven dan __**P**__utri __**T**__sundere_ yang tengah saya ketik ini bakal berakhir tragis dengan ending dimana kamu mati mengenaskan di tangan Claude atas tuduhan (?) perendahan harga diri untuk iblis (yang ngakunya masih) muda sepertinya. Ckckck…

Ehem, mari kita pindah scene. Jari-jari saya mulai pegal menuliskan pemikiran absurd Sebastian. Maaf ya, pembaca! ^^ (pembaca: gak. Gak apa-apa kok. Kami juga males ngeladenin tingkah aneh Sebastian di fanfic anda kok.) (Reinbi: Ʃ(=_= ) )

.

.

Matahari semakin meninggi. Suhu disekitar desa mulai sedikit panas. Dari berkisar 22 derajat celcius mulai dari jam 10 pagi sampai 230 derajat celcius dari jam 12 siang. Bercanda, kok.

Bahkan peramal cuaca tak dapat berapa derajat celcius atau Fahrenheit suhu cuaca saat ini. Pokoknya panas! Sehingga jika kalian ingin memasak telur ceplok atau memanggang steak pun bisa dimasak di atas aspal trotoar. Hasilnya ya lumayan, tapi untuk resiko dan segala macam harap ditanggung sendiri.

_HEI pembaca! Jangan langsung melirik personifikasi Britania Raya ketika melihat hasil masakannya ya!_

Sebastian dan Claude yang merupakan sama-sama makhluk yang_ trauma_ jadi gosong gara-gara sinar UV matahari, langsung memilih berlindung di balik payung gerobak es Tahu **(8) **terdekat.

Untuk meredam rasa haus akibat panas yang cetar membahana, mereka memesan es Tahu. Karena memang cuacanya panas (hei pembaca, saya mendeskripsikannya berulang-ulang dan herp. Maaf ya -_- ) , mereka pesan penuh es batu tentunya. Jadi jangan heran jika kedua mangkok mereka berdua tak kelihatan sama sekali Tahu nya, soalnya penuh es batu! Es batu everywhere~

Jika tak salah melihat, muka abang penjual es Tahu ini sangat mirip dengan mas-mas penjaga loket dan gerbang masuk di chapter yang lalu. Lihat deh mukanya, kumisnya yang seksi ala kenek bis yang sangat menciri khas (?). Sebastian dan Claude curiga, pas mereka lagi makan es Tahu, tiba-tiba dikasih selebaran keterangan diri.

Ditengah panas cetar membahana ini Claude tetap pasang mata disekitarnya. Bagai mata elang Indosiar, ia mengawasi setiap sudut-sudut coretkotacoret desa Londania. Apalagi ditengah pusat desa yang sangat ramai.

Tidak ada mata-mata. Tidak ada ninja. Tidak ada pembunuh bayaran. Tidak ada mafia yang mengincar nyawa Master. Tidak ada tukang tagih kreditan. Tidak ada fujoshi. Tidak ada suara gaib. AMAN.

Pikir Claude…

Yah, siang yang begitu panas ini dihabiskan untuk melewatkan setengah hari bersama Masternya dan makan satu porsi es Tahu penuh es batu.

.

Setelah menghabiskan es Tahu dengan mengunyah es batu, mereka bergegas berkeliling lagi. Mencari cewek yang siap dilamar dan menjadi istri sekaligus jadi ratu kerajaan Englandria. Tempat mereka makan tak jauh dari kolam air mancur yang megah nan penuh arsitektur ala Negeri Romedrio **(9)**. Banyak sekali yang berkunjung disana walau hanya sekedar numpang duduk, kayang, foto-foto dan segala macam. Disitulah Sebastian dapat melihat gadis pengemis yang duduk disana.

Gadis pengemis itu keadaannya sangat lusuh, kotor dan menyedihkan seperti pengemis pada umumnya. Rambutnya yang hitam dikuncir satu tampak acak-acakkan. Baju tidur yang ia kenakan tampak robek-robek di ujungnya. Wajahnya juga tak kalah compang-camping. Gadis itu menghela napas sedih.

Dag dig dug kembang kuncup. Hati Sebastian yang dilatih sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi calon pemimpin Negerinya kelak itu mulai tergerak. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati gadis pengemis itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai, dik. Selamat siang" sapa Sebastian penuh senyum. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Siapa namamu?"

Gadis pengemis itu tampak kaget dengan kedatangan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang. Ia bertambah kaget ketika Claude ikut menghampirinya. "Tenang, dik. Kami orangnya baik-baik kok!" kata Sebastian malah meyakinkan ala om-om pedo. Gadis pengemis itu bermuka horror sekarang.

"Idih….siapa lo? Kenal kagak udah ngajak ngaco~" ucapnya dengan nada dangdut. Sebastian dan Claude sweatdrop, "Nama saya Sebastian dan om-om yang disebelah saya ini namanya Claude."

Gadis itu tampak meringis kasihan dengan Sebastian yang baru saja disikut oleh Claude, "Namaku… R-R-Rein—…"

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya. "Rein? Nama anda Rein?"

"Sebenernya ada lanjutannya lagi, bego. Nama saya Rein— " katanya sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya biar kelihatan misterius kayak analisis _Conan. _Samar-samar suara drum bertambuh dari kejauhan.

Lama-lama ada bunyi terompet. Dilanjutkan dengan confetti bertebaran, disambut dengan boneka gede yang berjalan menggunakan mobil. Lama-lama jadi parade desa. Lama-lama deskripsinya makin _impossibruu_ dan ngaco sana-sini. Sebastian dan Claude sama-sama terdiam menunggu hasil arisan, eh, ah sudahlah lupakan saja.

"Namaku Rein… Rein… Rein… Reindang. Namaku Reindang." Ucap gadis pengemis itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu.

'Pasti orangtuanya kerja di rumah makan Padang. Makanya nama anaknya kayak makanan khas Padang begini.' Batin mereka berdua.

"Jadi 'dek Reindang sedang apa disini?" tanya Sebastian bego. Reindang menghela nafasnya, "Ya ngemis lah, bego. Kok kamu _herp_ banget deh.. cakep-cakep eh malah _herp_."

Jleb. Satu tanda panah menusuk hati Sebastian.

"Maafkan ke-_herp_-an Master saya, nona Reindang." Claude mengulum senyum kemenangan. Gadis bernama Reindang itu hanya ber-oh ria. Satu tanda panah 'jleb' kembali menusuk Sebastian.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua ini turis ya? Jarang-jarang lho, orang bermuka absurd seperti kalian."

Claude tertawa, "Hahaha. Memang jarang. Apalagi untuk orang terganteng seperti saya, nona Reindang. Lagipula muka anda juga sama-sama absurd".

Reindang mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "Aih! Gak usah pake embel-embel 'nona'! Panggil aja Reindang. Ufufufu…"

"Kamu manis juga ya kalau dilihat dari dekat. Ntar pulang bareng saya aja yuk!"

Satu tamparan manis mendarat di pipi kiri Claude. Beruntung tidak bercap merah bulat ala seseorang dari Hungariav**(10)**. "Idih. Om Claude pedofil deh! Hahaha.."

Jleb. Satu panah jleb dengan manisnya nancepin Claude juga. "Oya om, om-om berdua ngapain jalan kesini?" tanya Reindang kepo. "Oh…ini nih.. lagi nyari calon menantu." Claude nunjuk-nunjuk Sebastian yang sedang berjongkok, ngorek-ngorek batu pasir di jalan.

"Lho? Om Sebastian ngapain ngorek-ngorek pasir? Ntar cakepnya luntur loh."

Déjà vu. "Biarin! Wong dikacangin mulu!". Mulut Reindang berbentuk bulat tanda tak merasa bersalah, "Ooooo…maaf ya om.."

"Cih. Oom lu aja bukan. Manggil gue om. Udah sana pulang kerumah. Abis mandi terus belajar. Besok paginya kamu berangkat sekolah. Jangan ngemis ya!" titah Sebastian ke Reindang. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.40, ia mengangguk mengerti lalu pamit pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang ya, om."

Sebelum melambaikan tangannya, Reindang melihat sekitarnya yang sudah sepi orang. Ia berbisik.

"Om, sebelumnya om harus hati-hati. Jangan pernah berkeliaran pada malam hari!" bisiknya pelan. Claude dan Sebastian kompak memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka nyaris bersamaan.

"Karena desa ini punya lagenda. Lagenda 'Lady of Red'."

"Lady of Red?" ulang mereka, Reindang mengangguk. "Ya. Lagenda dimana cowok cakep gak boleh keluar dari rumah pada jam lima sore sampai jam empat pagi subuh."

"Lah emang kenapa?" tanya Sebastian sewot. "Karena Lady of Red lah!" Reindang melanjutkan.

"Lady of Red adalah ehem, gadis…uh..wanita..uh..sebut 'Lady' aja deh. Ia menyerang siapa saja, dimana saja dan kapan saja. Targetnya selalu sama yaitu cowok cakep. Apalagi yang masih muda seperti om Sebastian dan om Claude!"

"Haaaaah…kami memang cakep kok. Tapi kalau diserang begitu saja, kami 'kan.. hahaha~" ucap mereka berdua dengan kompak. Ditambah background hujan bunga mawar dan sparkles ala iklan minuman bersoda disebelah disana-sini membuat Reindang sweatdrop.

"Duh, om! Jangan kege'er-an.. Ini seriuuuuuss!"

"Serius se-ciyus-ciyusnya?" tanya mereka kompak lagi. Reindang menepuk jidatnya sendiri atau bahasa kerennya, _faceplam_.

"Iya om! Ciyus deh! Demi mie yang barusan kurebus apalah itu! Udah ya, aku pulang dulu. Om Sebastian dan Om Claude cepat pulang kerumah ya!" sahutnya cepat-cepat tapi efek narsis ples alay *uhuk* om-om ini tidak medengar suara sahutan Reindang. "Om sadar om. Ini udah mau jam lima sore lho! Daah"

"Daahh.. hati-hati di jalan ya" lambai mereka berdua akhirnya sadar juga lalu bergegas pulang setelah mendengar informasi sepenting itu dari Reindang. Yah, penting atau tidak penting, Claude tetap masa' bodo mikirin hal itu. Tapi beda ceritanya kalau diserang mati-matian atau kemungkinan yang parah dan mematikan adalah di-_raep_ dengan tidak elit.

Claude melirik jam tangannya.

"Wah, gawat nih. Saya tak yakin jika kita bisa kembali ke apartemen sebelum jam lima tepat."

Sebastian ikut mengecek jam tangannya. Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Mereka semakin menambah kecepatan berjalan. Aah, andaikan saja ada kuda. Pasti waktu 5 menit sudah sampai tujuan. Tapi apa daya Bleki-nya mendekam di kandang parkiran.

**GRRUUUNNNNGGGGGG**

Tak sampai mereka di tujuan, suara menderu-deru dengan liarnya dari kejauhan. Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri tak terkecuali sang iblis (yang ngakunya masih) muda seperti Claude. Suasana desa ini sangat sepi. Berbeda balik dengan keadaan dimana matahari masih menggantung di atas langit.

Tanpa sadar langkah berjalan mereka berubah menjadi berlari. Suara itu datang lagi dengan kencang. Lebih kencang dari suara yang pertama kali. Pertanda 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan semakin mendekat.

"W-Whoa!"

Dan tanpa sadar pula, tangan mereka berdua tertarik oleh seseorang di lorong gang yang sempit dan gelap.

.

.

'_**GRRUUUNNNNGGGGGG'**_

.

.

**That Story, Horse and Village. [END]**

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake?**

"Lho!? Blekiii kamu dimana?" teriak Sebastian ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Claude yang tengah merapikan tempat tidur Masternya mau tak mau merasakan kupingnya berdenging sesaat.

"Duuh.. Bleki kamu dimana? Eh, Claude kamu liat Bleki gak?!" Claude menatap datar Masternya lalu berkata dengan santainya. "Tadi sudah saya antar ke kandang parkiran"

"Kuda Master namanya Bleki ya?"

Sebastian mengamuk. "Ya' iyalah! Oooohhh! BLEKI-KU SAYANG KOK KAMU TARUH DISONO SIH!? SUSAH NGEBAWAINNYA TAU!"

Ludah Sebastian muncrat sana-sini dan mengenai wajah—yang katanya masih muda—Claude. Ia mengelapnya dengan selimut terdekat. "Apartemen ini melarang segala jenis hewan peliharaan termasuk kuda, Master." Ucap Claude kalem sekaligus tegas. Mengingat kuda adalah hewan mamalia yang ukurannya lebih besar dari manusia, bukan seukuran jari kelingking manusia.

Sebastian mengacuhkan Claude dengan rengekan Bleki didalam gumamannya. Claude menghela nafas pasrah.

"Master bolehkah aku bertanya? Kenapa kuda Master diberi nama 'Bleki'?" tanya Claude penasaran alih-alih kepo. Sebastian menoleh dengan air muka yang ceria. Sungguh cepat sekali perubahannya.

"Kau mau tahu?" Claude mengangguk antusias dengan wajah datarnya. "Atau mau tempe?" lanjut Sebastian. Claude facepalm.

"Bukan 'tahu' yang jenis makanan, Master. Hadoooh.."

Sebastian terkikik layaknya sudah menemukan doujin pair OTP R21 di forum terdekat. Tinggal click download. Beres.. kikikikiki~ #eh?

"Gini ceritanya. Bleki lahir pas umurku tiga tahun" Sebastian mulai mendongeng penuh hikmat (?) dan Claude mendengarkannya dengan serius.

Ia melanjutkan, "Saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ia begitu imut, tampan, bersurai hitam, tampan, dan imut sepertiku—ah, aku menyebutnya dua kali ya? Maaf. Dan tiba-tiba saja otakku yang jenius memberitahuku agar menamainya Bleki. Nama yang sangat pabulus!"

"_Fabulous_, Master." Koreksi Claude yang langsung dijawab "Ya ya apalah itu," oleh Sebastian.

Suara Sebastian tiba-tiba merendah dan terdengar menuntut, sedikit aura senyum ala yandere gagal terselip di wajahnya, "Nah Claude….mulai detik ini aku akan menghukummu."

Kretek-kretek. Tangan kanan meremas tangan kiri begitu sebaliknya sehingga menimbulkan suara tulang yang khas. "Selama hidupmu, kaulah yang akan mengurus Bleki secara intensif dan teratur. This is an spartan order, Claude!"

Claude mengangguk perintah itu dengan datar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jujur, ia sedikit malas menanggapi Masternya sekarang. Lagipula apa pula itu _'spartan order'_ ? Emang ini film _300_ apa?

Ia sedikit berimajinasi, dimana dia sedang menggosok tubuh kuda—yang bernama Bleki—sambil berteriak _"SPARTAAA!" _dengan lantangnya. Tak lupa sikat khusus kuda yang diolesi sabun cair sebagai pengganti tombak. Sungguh tidak _awsem_!

Catatan untuknya. Masternya mempunyai masalah tidak pintar memberi nama yang bagus. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, Masternya harus berkonsultasi nama untuk anaknya kelak. Kalau tak mau nama penerus Kerajaan begitu jelek dan mudah dihina. Misalnya, _Petai Michaelis_. Atau kemungkinan yang lebih parah, _ASUwati Michaelis_.

Yah, ia masih bersyukur karena hukuman yang diberikan tak terlalu berat. Gak sampai harus menyita semua koleksi lagu anak-anak favoritnya.

.

**[Omake? End.]**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**(1)****Gunung Bromo :** Jika anda sama sekali tak tau ini…benar-benar…ter-la-lu!

**(2) ****Alfred Hitchcock :**Untuk tahu lebih jauh, silahkan cari di Wikipedia. Terlalu panjang untuk disebutkan dan kebetulan terinspirasi dari buku Raditya Dika. Walaupun aku tau scene dimana cewek itu teriak sih #plak. NGIK! NGIK! NGIK!

**(3)**Salah satu parodi dari iklan mesin cuci lokal. Santen itu santan.

**(4)**Karena pengucapannya beda tapi artinya sama kok. Artinya Pagi-pagi.

**(5)** **Jadinos-Lebaynos :** Plesetan bahasa Italia / Spanyol ala Indonesian Humour (?). Artinya, _Jadi Lebay_.

**(6) Dokter Ryoto: **Jika anda pernah membaca manga (atau menonton animenya juga) _**WILD LIFE**_, pasti sangat familiar dengan karakter yang konon sangat awet muda dan panjang umur. Tuh, liat aja nenek dan bapaknya. Masih hidup dan wajahnya sangat muda layaknya masih berumur 17 tahun.

(7) Belis:

Bahasa Palembangnya untuk 'iblis', 'jahat' atau yang lainnya. Ada kalimat seperti ini di Palembang, _"Rai babyface(/ manis) , hati belis"_. Artinya, _"Wajah babyface (manis), hati kayak iblis"._ Duh, kebetulan pas saya ngetik ini, anjing saya nge-gonggong tuh! (=_=)a

(8) Es Tahu:

Bagi yang tidak tau, ini adalah tahu (yang diproses mirip agar-agar kalo gak salah) yang dikasih air jahe yang dingin. Tak lupa dengan es batunya. Silahkan search di google. Nah, bagi yang dompetnya selalu kempis, jangan pernah coba-coba mentraktir author ya! Saya bisa habis 5 mangkok loh (jujur).

(9)

**Romedrio:** Plesetan dari Roma.

**(10) Hungariav: **Plesetan dari Hungaria.

(11) Reindang

? Oh…dia sih…ah, saya lupa siapa dia :p

Udahan deh ah…ntar keterangannya semakin gaje nih :  
Untuk beberapa istilah otaku atau anime lain yang tidak dimengerti, anda bisa bertanya lewat review / PM.

* * *

**Dibalik Layar 'Pangeran Raven dan Putri Tsundere':**

Meh! Giliran WritterBlock-nya hilang, giliran ArtBlock yang muncul! Aaarrrghhh…grao.. (?)

Btw, ada yang tau CD Drama Hetalia "Let's Talk About the G8 Members" ? Gara-gara itu setiap kali mau ngomong "etto..", langsung ngikutin gaya bicaranya bang Russia. Itu lho yang pas setelah Japan bilang ke Russia "_Kau bisa menghentikannya?!"_ (menghentikan 'intimidasi Belarus'nya haha) …hadoooh.. # .aru. # . . #plak.

Eh, iya..bentar. Haloooh~ abang REY~ gimana dengan fanfic ini? Rada OOT dengan dialog-dialog kita dulu, sih.. tapi yang penting kocaknya kan? (Lucia: Hmm… bosen jadi pengawal lu mulu. Gentian yah? Yah? Rey-kun? Kan kebetulan pas tanggal 26, ane ultah, Rey… *kedip-kedip jurus Galaxy Wink milik Ivankov* ). Oke sip! Review yah, bang. Kalo nggak, ntar kena santet Lucia lho. Ntar lanjutin ff buatanmu juga~! ;D

Maaf jadi OOT, ya pembaca! ^^. Tanpa bacot, silahkan di review~ Saya juga terima kritik dan saran dari segi cerita, penulisan, dan lain-lain. RnR please~

.

**Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca~! Review dari kalian saya tunggu~!**

**.**

**Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**


End file.
